pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Fhjgjh
Touta has two sources of immortality. One comes from being a vampire and the other comes from his inheritance of Magia Erebea. As a vampire of high rank (Yukihime who turned him is considered a shinso), Touta boasts a rank A form of immortality as he has gained eternal life as well as eternal youth and a very powerful healing factor, rendering him incapable of dying through natural means. Once Touta's Magia Erebea abilities are released, he can heal even faster from injuries than when he is in his normal form. He can regenerate any injury, and reattach limbs, such as his head and his arms, without being encumbered by the wounds. However, the severed part has to be completely destroyed before it will regenerate because they are linked together by his magical energies. So if his limbs are severed, he can restore them simply by reattaching them, but if they are sealed away then he has to retrieve them. This is potentially fatal weakness because if Touta's head gets severed and locked away, he would remain conscious and alive, but unable to regenerate the head as his body would never decay. In addition, since Vampirism and Magia Erebea are both magic based, individuals with the Magic Cancel ability can kill him by stopping him from healing. He can also be killed by erasing him from existence. Enhanced Healing Factor Edit Touta's immortality grants him a powerful healing factor. He heals small wounds in seconds and also instantly regenerated his pierced heart by fastly recovering its pieces. Nagumo stated that his regenerative abilities gets an A minus and is very troublesome. When Dana destroyed his top half, Touta regenerated in 3 minutes and 26 seconds. After his harsh training with Dana, he decreased the recovery time to 32.4 seconds. Natural Abilities Edit Superhuman Endurance: Possibly a side-effect of his immortality, Touta appears to have an extreme tolerance to pain. Touta is capable of having his head cut off, his arm eaten, and his eye cut open without showing too much pain; the most severe of these would in fact, appear to be the eye; having limbs cut off only seem to serve as minor annoyances to Touta, as he is more than capable of joking about it afterwards. Superhuman Strength: He discovered his strength as a vampire near-death, though the true feats are unknown as of yet. He was able to to defeat Tachibana with one hit even though being easily "killed" by him the first time. He was also able to train and use the gravity sword to hold it at 2000 times gravity and swing it rapidly, when one month earlier he couldn't even hold it at 1000 times the weight. Supernatural Reflexes: He was able to dodge and attack at the same time without even having to turn around to face his attacker, which hints at some incredible reflexes. Combat Abilities Edit ToutaSwordsmanship Touta's swordsmanship skills in action Swordsmanship: Touta is shown having limited experience in the art of the sword; his earliest known usage was an attempt on Yukihime with his comrades using wooden swords and later revealed that Yukihime tutored him on swordplay. Before gaining any true practice with a sword, Kuroumaru Tokisaka, a master himself, acknowledges Touta's skills. After meeting Jinbei Shishido during the UQ Holder's initiation test, Touta came to possess the Gravity Blade, and after a few months of training to master its powers, developed a skill in using the sword. Due to being the type that "learns as he fights", Touta appears to improve with the Gravity Blade through every battle, and after coming into a conflict with Xinzqai Chao, has displayed a highly improved fighting style that revolves around the use of the sword's weight to increase the physical force of his blows, as well as reacting on reflex; Touta, while wielding the Gravity Blade, is capable of parrying the attacks of Xinzqai even while the blade is at a thousand times gravity; moving effortlessly to strike his opponent even while defending Kirie Sakurame. He also uses his exceptional battle instincts to evade his enemies strikes. Despite his prowess with a blade, it is still clumsy compared to true masters and many fighters state that what he lacks is a powerful finishing strike. Martial Arts: It's been noted on multiple occasions by Yukihime, Jinbei, and Kuroumaru that Touta has great talent for martial arts. Having undergone training from Yukihime, mainly for the purpose of leaving the village, Touta has a decent grasp of the basics of physical, hand-to-hand combat, and it becomes increasingly obvious that, in place of continued formal training, Touta improves himself through actual combat situations. He has shown himself to have remarkable reflexes, capable of detecting surprise attacks from behind and reacting within seconds. 6 Touta's skill has improved to the point that he can fight on nearly equal ground with Kaito, at least before the man decided to become serious in battle. Ki Manipulation: Touta can enhance his strength and endurance through Ki. During his training with Dana, Touta has learned to use his own Ki to create a Ki barrier that can block physical attacks from one direction. Later on Touta receives help in his training from Kuroumaru to be able to use his Ki to harden his body to protect himself from blade based attacks. TechniquesEdit Shundō: A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. He has not mastered the art but is proficient in it despite seeing it once, a month ago.7 After training with Kaito and learning the tricks to it Touta was able to master the technique. Magia Erebea: Touta has shown an ability to cover his arms with something resembling pieces of black armor. Upon witnessing this, Nagumo noted that it reeked of powerful and evil miasma. This ability seems to greatly enhance Touta's physical capabilities as with a single punch, Touta was able to deal great amount of damage to Kaito, causing him to be thrown several meters away. Later on, Touta is able to utilize Magia Erebea to absorb the lightning spear thrown by Ruin Ishkur and take the form of Raiten Taisō much like his grandfather Negi Springfield. This allowed Touta to match Ruin Ishkur's speed and allowed him to earn the upper hand in their battle.8 Magic Abilities Edit Light and Dark magic legacy: Touta possess two types of unique magic (Spiritual energy) inside of him which are incompatible with each other hence the fact that he is unable to summon the simplest of magics. These are the Magic Cancel, called "White of Mars"(Light-based magic), and the Magia Erebea, also called "Black of Venus"(Dark-based magic). The "White of Mars" erases all and the "Black of Venus" swallows everything. Despite the fact that Touta is originally unable to use magic he receive training from Dana in order to fill that gap. Eventually, Touta learns how to separate the two powers within him using a trick what he dubs "Revolution" (which is simply him using a Hula Hoop(s)). This allows Touta to be able to use Magia Erebea like his grandfather, taking an enemy's magic or special move into himself but currently due to Touta's lack of experience he can only hold/use such power for a few seconds at most. At this current time, until Touta learns how to separate the powers inside him on his own, he must rely on his "Revolution" style to make Magia Erebea work. Also if Touta doesn't constantly spin his "Revolution" while he has a foreign magic in his Magia Erebea hand then the power he's stored will leek out or explode due to his Magic Cancel. Weaknesses Edit Sealing Cross: Being a vampire, if he has a cross engraved on his body it completely seals away his movements until it is overcome or removed. Magic Cancel: Since Touta's immortality is revealed to be more magic based due to Magia Erebea, any magic cancelling attacks or effects would stop his regeneration, leaving Touta vulnerable. Equipment Edit Gravity Blade Touta wielding the Gravity Blade Gravity Blade(重力剣, Jūryoku Ken): A pure black katana created by an evil mage about 30 years ago, this sword is a blade with the ability to increase its "gravity", or, more accurately, weight. Doing this increases the relative power of the blade's physical strikes on an opponent. Located on the hilt of the blade, under the guard, is a dial which has a "heavy" and "light" setting, flipping the dial in either direction allows Touta, or any other user, to alter the blade's weight, heavier for increased power, lighter for ease of use. At 200x of its original weight, Touta makes a comment that it feels like a body builder, at 50000x of its original weight, simply throwing the blade is enough to completely destroy a small palace with ease, as demonstrated by Jinbei Shishido. The sword was in fact created and owned by Albireo Imma. After Touta leaves UQ Holder its revealed that the gravity blade is able to talk, and that it was originally created to help those connected to "3-A".9 Portable Hoop: A foldable or connectable ring hoop that Touta now carries with him at all times and uses it in his battles. With it Touta can use his "Revolution" style without assistance or aid, thus allowing him to both use Magia Erebea and Magic Cancel abilities.10